DAMN
by Suicide Killer
Summary: Kylo didn't hear when Rey told him she would be home sooner than usual. What happens next? *Hi, guys! This story is a remake of an older one that was with Yoongi and Jimin from BTS. I've published it in Asianfanfics, but just thought Kylo and Rey would be more suitable for it. With all this being said, hope you enjoy the story!* *hardcore smut ahead* #reylo


Kylo woke up to find himself alone.  
He once again started his morning routine with a cup of coffee and continued it by going to the other room of the apartment, which he called his studio, to work. Rey warned him last night that she will be leaving early and would probably come home before 1 pm.. She was working really hard these days- despite having exams she managed to go to work and study at the same time.  
Kylo sat in his big comfy chair and rested his elbows on both sides. Heavy sigh escaped his lips. He was doing this for years- hiding his feelings from Rey, his childhood friend. And now he was living with her because they just so happened to study at the same university.  
There was just no way to stay away from that girl.  
Kylo smiled to himself. He still had a chance even though he knew Rey had many candidates. Thing is, Kylo talked about feelings, not sexual attraction. He would lie if he said that he wouldn't fuck her senseless if he had the chance but this would happen only because he was in love with Rey. He was having a tough time watching the other go out of the shower, dress up, sleep on the same bed as him but oh well…  
Damn.  
"Kylo you have work to do for fuck's sake!" the boy snapped at himself.

He opened the file on his computer and started typing slowly still trying to wake himself up and clear his head. After 5 minutes of staring blankly at the keyboard he went to take a shower. This was always a good option especially when Rey was on his mind.  
"Fuck you, Rey." the boy swore when he rested his body in the bath. "Fuck you for playing with my mind like that. You have no right to do that... "  
He was still sleepy and his eyes were half closed. He knew falling asleep in the bath is not the safest thing in the world so he just stayed for 15 minutes and went to his bedroom. Today was obviously not the day he was going to finish the song.  
Damn.

The other half of the bed had the familiar vanilla scent of Rey's shower gel. Kylo threw his half naked body on that side and breathed in the sweet smell. Shivers went down his spine when a picture of a freshly showered Rey lying only in her towel popped up in his mind. Why now of all times he had to think about things like these.  
He quietly cursed under his breath as he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his boxers. Kylo let out a deep growl and tried to calm himself down. Unfortunately his dirty mind didn't think so. He bit his lower lip and his right hand hesitantly slid under his boxers. He took his turned on member and slowly started moving his hand up and down his length. He threw his head backwards caught in the pleasure, his still wet bangs falling in front of his eyes. His left hand held onto the sheet for dear life and his lower lip was caught between his teeth not allowing his moans to escape.

However, a single one rolled off his tongue just loud enough to silence the sound of the front door opening.

Damn.

Rey came back home just to find his friend a moaning mess. Loud pants and moans filled the small apartment.  
"Rey.."  
She could've swore she had just heard her name. What the hell?! Rey slowly approached the bedroom and hesitantly opened the door just when Kylo was coming undone. The boy was bucking his hips up and down, the length in his hand moving in sync… God damn he rode off his orgasm like it was the last time he was having one.  
Kylo opened his eyes to see a confused Rey at the door of the bedroom.  
Damn.

Both stared at each other not saying a word. Kylo's face was redder than a tomato. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life.  
"Since when are you so into me?" Suddenly a devilish grin lit up Rey's face.  
Kylo remained silent.  
"If you wanted me that much you could've just told me, you know." the girl said slowly walking to their shared bed. With each step a piece of her clothing falling on the floor.  
"Shut up, brat." Kylo looked away angrily and with a slight confusion how things had turned around.  
"Why are you so rude?" the girl licked her lips and crawled on the bed hovering over Kylo's massive figure. She grinded slowly on the boy's crotch feeling it expanding under her.  
The other cursed when he felt Rey's soft skin on his. Shivers went down his spine and his eyes suddenly turned dark filled with nothing but lust and passion. He grabbed Rey by the hair forcing her into a kiss. He could feel her smirking when their lips touched. Kylo gave Rey's lips a kitten lick asking for entrance and he got it. Their tongues rolled in a passionate dance, hand exploring each other's bodies. Kylo broke the kiss to turn Rey around to lay on her back. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes.  
"Beg for it."  
Rey shivered under the hungry gaze of his friend. It was the first time he saw the calm and usually sleepy boy like that. He was a fucking beast.  
"Beg for it."  
"Please.. Please, fuck me. "  
Kylo smiled and rewarded the other with a kiss. He continued down to her neck leaving hickeys on the milky white skin. His hand was lightly caressing the other's breasts slowly making its way down until it reached the waistband of her underwear. He then smirked when he slid a finger between Rey's thighs and felt how wet she is.

"Quite excited, aren't we? We'll get to that part, don't you worry."  
Rey bit her lip, her eyes pinned to Kylo's lustful gaze. She closed her eyes and let out a moan when she felt Kylo's tongue on her sensitive spot. He licked it painfully slow giving Rey all the time in the world to take all the pleasure. She buried his fingers in the other's hair, while she bucked her hips up in his face not giving him time to rest. Kylo stood up, Rey's wetness dripping from his face. He slid two long fingers in Rey moving them slowly at first but raising the pace as her moans grew louder. He felt like a beast who had just caught his prey. He was hard just from the sight of the pleasure on Rey's face and her moans that filled the silent room. Damn he was ready to fuck her right there and then but he first wanted to tease her, he wanted to make Rey beg and cry for him.  
Kylo sped up making the other buck up her hips in order to be in sync with the boy's hand.  
"Don't move, babygirl. Let daddy do his work or you'll be punished."  
Rey just couldn't stop moving her hips. It was killing her to stay still.

"Why are you such a bad girl?" Kylo said pulling his hand away from Rey's dripping hole making her grin at the loss of touch.  
Yoongi grabbed her by the hair to look her straight in the eyes. Rey tried to kiss him but the boy pulled away just so he can lick her left nipple and play with the other. Rey slid her fingers inside herself because she was obviously being punished right now and she wanted to cum so bad. Just then Kylo pulled away and grabbed both her wrists in his hand and put them up.  
"Only I am allowed to touch you now. Get on your fours."  
Rey turned around and didn't have any time to get prepared when she felt Kylo's lubricated finger entering her behind. He started moving it inside and out slowly letting Rey adjust. When he felt the girl is getting comfortable with the feeling without a warning he entered a second one scissoring them slowly. Rey panted heavily.  
"I.. I'm about to cum." the girl warned through deep breaths.  
"Not yet, I can't let you do that."  
Kylo took out his fingers and grabbed his painfully throbbing member in his hand. He positioned it on Rey's wet entrance, making her shiver in response. Again without a warning he entered. After a minute of getting used to the length of his cock Kylo slowly started fucking her.  
"You feel so good wrapped around my cock, you know that? Fucking that tight pussy of yours is so nice." Lost in the pleasure Kylo started pumping faster and faster, both Rey's and Kylo's moans getting louder. Kylo let out a deep growl when he found the other's sweet spot making her scream out of pleasure. He suddenly stopped moving just to watch Rey fucking herself on his cock. She rode her orgasm clenching the sheets, her head buried in the pillow. Such a beautiful sight.  
"Make me cum… Please, I wanna cum so bad.."  
Kylo leaned forward smashing hard inside of Rey making her cum while screaming his name. They came at the same time, loud and messy.  
Damn.  
Kylo prepared the bath for Rey putting in her favourite vanilla scented bath bomb. Stumbling Rey walked to the bathroom looking at Kylo.  
"I thought you would rip me apart, you animal."  
"It wasn't a problem for you when you screamed my name and fucked yourself on my dick." devilish grin on Kylo's face, satisfied with his answer.  
Rey sighed and entered the bath.  
"Take your time in here, I'm going to make us something to eat." said Kylo while leaving the bathroom.  
"Better prepare for round two." winked Rey.


End file.
